


If the World was Ending (JP Saxe ft Julia Michaels)

by pottahlover55



Series: FredxReader song fic stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crushes, F/M, JP Saxe: If the World was Ending, One-Sided Relationship, Song Lyrics, Song fic, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottahlover55/pseuds/pottahlover55
Summary: this goes along with part one so go read part one for this one to make sense❤️ i hope everyone is staying safe right now
Relationships: Fred Weasley & Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley & Reader, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: FredxReader song fic stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022496
Kudos: 4





	If the World was Ending (JP Saxe ft Julia Michaels)

“Heather! Wait please!” I call out desperate 

She whips around angrily

”No! I can’t believe you y/n!” she said tears welling up in her eyes

”No Heather please it didn’t mean anything!” I say trying to convince her

She shakes her head “You have George. Why do you need to have Fred too?”

I stop for a moment “Wait you think George and I are dating?”

She nods stiffly

”Don’t tell him I told you, but he has a GIANT ass crush on you Heather” I say hoping George won’t be too mad

”What?” Heather asks and a moment of pause “Really?” 

I nod and she smiles “See you later”

”Bye” and I watch and she walks back to the castle

George is waiting for me when I get back to him 

“You guys cool now?” he asks

”Yea, we’re good” i say with a smile

**~5 WEEKS LATER~  
**

I look for George during Breakfast and he’s sitting with Heather and Fred. Holding Heathers hand

”Hey guys” I say as I walk up to them

The twins look at me disgusted and look away both of them holding Heather’s hands

”Go away” George says angrily 

“Yea slut go away” Fred say just as angrily 

I stand there shocked before walking out of the great hall I spot Hermionie

”Mionie” I whisper pulling her aside

”What’s wrong y/n?” Hermionie asks worried 

“Fred and George are acting weird” I say quietly 

Hermionie rolls her eyes “They’re always acting weird” and she walks away

I stand there and head to the room of requirements instead and find the small studio again

I start strumming a new tune and make up the words as i go

_I was distracted, and in traffic._

_I didn’t feel it when the earthquake happened._

_But it really got me thinking were you out drinking? Were you in the living room chillin watching television?_

_Oh, it’s been a year now think I figured out how, how to let you go and let communication die out_

_I know, you know, we know, you weren’t down for forever and that’s fine_

_I know, you know, we know we weren’t meant for each other and it’s fine_

_But if the world was ending You'd come over, right? You'd come over and you'd stay the night  
Would you love me for the hell of it?_

_  
All our fears would be irrelevant  
If the world was ending  
You'd come over, right?  
The sky'd be falling and I'd hold you tight  
And there wouldn't be a reason why  
We would even have to say goodbye_

_  
If the world was ending  
You'd come over, right?  
Right?  
If the world was ending  
You'd come over, right?  
Right?_

Tears stream down my face as I realize I just lost my best friend to Heather, again

**~6 WEEKS LATER~  
**

I watch as Fred and George kiss Heather in charms and she just smiles at the attention. My heart aches and nobody seems to care. Somehow Heather turned everyone against me. Everyone hated me but why?

”Miss Snape please pay attention” Professor Flitwick snapped at me

”Sorry sir” I mumble and continue to take my notes

After class Heather stops me

”Hey Y/N, how are you?”

“Leave me alone” I say angrily

“I just wanna talk” Heather says grabbing my arm

“What?” I ask wanting to go to the room of requirements

“I just want you to know. You’re never gonna have either of those boys. They’re under my spell, my potion, so don’t bother” with that Heather walks away

I run to the room of requirements and start playing

_I tried to imagine your reaction, I didn’t feel it when the earthquake happened._

_But it really got me thinking the night we went drinking stumbled in the house and didn’t make it past the kitchen._

_Oh, it been a year now think I figured out how, how to think about you without it rippin my heart out_

_I know, you know, we know, you weren’t down for forever and it fine_

_I know, you know, we know, we weren’t meant for each other and it’s fine._

_But if the world was ending you’d come over right? You’d come over and you’d stay the night_

_Would you love me for the hell of it? All our fears would be irrelevant_

_If the world was ending_   
_You'd come over, right?_   
_The sky'd be falling while I'd hold you tight_   
_No, there wouldn't be a reason why_   
_We would even have to say goodbye_   
_If the world was ending_   
_You'd come over, right?_   
_You'd come over, right?_   
_You'd come over, you'd come over, you'd come over, right?_

_I know, you know, we know_   
_You weren't down for forever and it's fine_   
_I know, you know, we know_   
_We weren't meant for each other and it's fine_

_But if the world was ending_   
_You'd come over, right?_   
_You'd come over and you'd stay the night_   
_Would you love me for the hell of it?_   
_All our fears would be irrelevant_   
_If the world was ending_   
_You'd come over, right?_   
_The sky'd be falling while I hold you tight_   
_No, there wouldn't be a reason why_   
_We would even have to say goodbye_   
_If the world was ending_   
_You'd come over, right?_   
_You'd come over, you'd come over, you'd come over, right?_

_If the world was ending_   
_You'd come over, right?_

Dad started to notice my behaviour and he finally asked 

“What wrong Y/N?” he asks seriously 

“Nothing is wrong” I lied

He fixed me with a glare

”Are you missing potion ingredients by any chance?” I ask quietly

”Yes, why” he says narrowing his eyes

”Would they happen to be ingredients for the most powerful love potion in the world?” I ask again

”Yes” he says again his eyes slits

”I think that Heather Lupin stole the ingredients and made the potion and used it on the Weasley twins” I say in a rush

My dad blinks then his eyes start twitching

”Go get professor McGonagall” he says angrily

”Yes dad” I run away to find my head of house

”Professor! Professor Snape want to see you” I say after catching my breath

McGonagall nods and follows me to the dungeon where dad has Heather sitting in a chair

“Severus what is the meaning to this?” McGonagall say with a stern face

”This student has been stealing from my personal storage rooms” Snape growls

”Heather?” McGonagall asks

”No professor! It was Y/N! She’s putting the blame on me” Heather says looking close to tears

My mouth drops open then I mimic her from earlier

”I just want you to know. You’re never gonna have either of those boys. They’re under my spell, my potion, so don’t bother. That’s what you said to me and I’m framing you now?” 

“I never said that!” Heather says a tear falling down her face

”Y/N! Why must you insist on bullying Miss Lupin?” McGonagall says angrily

Dad just shakes his head at me obviously agreeing with the other professor

I feel tears well up in my eyes I couldn’t believe this. Nobody believes me. I run away and incidentally run into the headmaster himself 

“Sorry Headmaster” I say as I start to run away again

”Miss Snape what is the matter?” Dumbledore asks sounding sincere 

“You wouldn’t believe me anyway” I say as I run out of sight. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos they make my day❤️❤️


End file.
